


Roadhouse

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Family Reunions, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, How Supernatural (TV) Could End, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Reunions, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Just a little something to bring the show to a real close.(In which Sam and Dean reunite with their family at the Roadhouse.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes after the episode aired but I just couldn't leave the ending as it was. I haven't edited it and I might delete it in the morning. It's 4am and I want to sleep.

They looked out over heaven, leaning onto the railing. Finally, they were together again. Their job was done and they were at peace.

They turned around and got into the Impala. Dean turned the key in the engine. “Wait until you meet all the others.”

Sam smiled. All the others. It had been so long since he had seen them all.

The Impala rolled smoothly along the roads of heaven. It was hard to say for how long they were driving until they reached the Roadhouse. Bobby was sat in an old chair in front of it, sipping a beer. When he saw the car approaching, he stood up and walked to the entrance of the building. He opened the door and shouted something to the people inside but the Winchesters couldn't make out what he said.

The car came to a halt. The doors opened with the all too familiar creak. As Sam and Dean got out, the door of the Roadhouse opened and out came all of their friends and family. John was there, with an arm slung around Mary's shoulder. Jo, Ellen and Ash. Rufus with Aretha. Charlie, Kevin and everybody else they had ever been friends with. A little crowd was forming on the patio.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled. They approached the crowd, preparing to do a whole life of catch-up.

And then the door opened once more. The crowd parted and in the middle of the Roadhouse patio in heaven stood Castiel. He looked just like he did the day he sacrificed himself, wearing the same dirty trenchcoat he always had. He took a few steps out from the crowd, with his arms spread wide and a smile, a genuine smile, on his face.

Sam and Dean sped up their pace until they met, burying their heads deep in Castiel's shoulders. Cas gripped tightly into the fabric on their backs. They held onto this moment for a while.

Then they separated and looked out towards all their loved ones that were waiting for them. Their family was finally back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback or don't. I'm going to sleep now. Good night. #SPNFamilyForever


End file.
